Even If
by Karzqia
Summary: "We'll see each other soon. On with the decommissioning. I'll find you". 3/4, first fanfiction.


_A/N: Hi. This is my first fanfiction teehee~ I'm a huge 3/4 shipper. It's a decommissioning story, though. My native language is not English, so.. sorry if you find any spelling / grammar errors. Enjoy! :] _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Tom Waburton does.  
_

* * *

Twelve year-old Kuki Sanban never thought this day would finally happen. She was sitting on her seat at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., gazing out the window. There was nothing too see except a bunch of stars and pitch blackness because they were on their way to the Moonbase. It was Wally's decommissioning day, and both Wally and Kuki couldn't sleep at the previous night. They keep on tossing and turning in their own beds, but their thoughts were the same. Should they confess about their feelings, or should they forget about it and move on? Kuki never reached her decision. She just sobbed softly on her orange Rainbow Monkey on the way.

Hoagie and Abby left for decommissioning a few months ago, leaving her the last to leave for decommissioning. Numbuh 35, or Bartie, has kindly accepted Kuki's request to drop her off at the Moonbase to say her last goodbye to Wally. Besides, she can't drive the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and Hippy Hop was not made for space transport. At first, Numbuh 86 or Fanny, as the head of decommissioning, didn't agree with Kuki's idea of saying her last goodbye, blah blah blah. But Wally insisted on Kuki leaving to Moonbase, because she still owes him a quarter, he said.

And at that moment, Kuki sat silently while hugging her beloved orange Rainbow Monkey as the vehicle landed on the Moonbase. She was still sobbing when she remembered the first time she met _him_. The first time she met Wallabee Beatles.

* * *

Unlike any other kid at her age, she loved her first day of elementary school. It was raining and she was sitting in one of the desks at the classroom. She hated the rain, but that doesn't stop the six year-old Kuki Sanban to gaze out the window. The faces in the classroom were familiar. Most of them went to Gallagher Preschool with her. She recognized Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, and of course, Nigel Uno. Her best friends since the day she moved to the United States. She doesn't remember much of her childhood in Japan, although she spent 3 years of her life living there.

A shriek from the door made Kuki snap out of her short trance. The teacher came into the classroom with a faked smile. She was not younger than 30, and a large coffee stain shown on her white ruffled skirt. She let out a sigh before greeting a bunch of kids seated on their desks. "Good morning, class! It's a great day to start—"; then again she was interrupted by another shriek from the door. A short, blonde boy came into the classroom. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans. Some parts of his orange hoodie was soaking wet, so does his bowl cut blonde hair. A neon green backpack was dangling on his left shoulder. The boy closed the door in a slam and glared at the people in the classroom. His emerald green gaze met Kuki's dark violet ones the second he let out a glare. Soon enough Kuki felt her cheeks went warm as she turned her gaze back to the frustrated-looking young teacher.

"Ugh, so nice of you to join us, Mr. Beatles" said the teacher while putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" the boy replied. He had a thick Australian accent. _He must be new here_, Kuki thought. Her gaze was fully pierced on the blonde Australian boy. "Why don't you sit next to…? Ms. Sanban? Yes, why don't you sit next to Ms. Sanban? She'll be more than delighted to have you as her chair mate", the teacher's statement made Kuki's heart beat faster. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he won't play with me, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel? Oh well, we'll see_, as Kuki thought to herself, the boy was already sitting next to her.

Kuki stared at him for a while, until he realized that she was staring at him. "What're ya lookin' at?" asked him rudely. Kuki started twiddling her fingers nervously. She skimmed the thought immediately and without a doubt she handed her hand at him, of course, with a big grin shown on the native Japanese's face. "Hi! I'm Kuki Sanban, but you can call me Kuki. And you are?" she said with a cheerful tone. "Ugh, girls have cooties but what the crud. Wally Beatles" and their hands met. "Hi! I was wondering if you want to play with me and my friends at recess" Kuki tilted her head to the left while still smiling. "Depends. Where are your friends anyway?" Wally asked her while gazing at the view in front of him. A regular six year-old girl, in an oversized green sweater. Her mid-back raven black hair dances whenever her head moves in every direction. She seems nice, but the thing Wally recognized the most is her eyes. He can't tell if its dark brown or purplish – is it even possible for a person to have purple eyes? – He thought to himself. He stared at the pair of violet eyes until – "Helloooo? Earth to Wally?" until Kuki's hand waved right in front of his face and her Asian accented voice filled his ears. "Uh yeah, you were saying?" Wally snapped out of his trance and decided to focus on the conversation. He had this short thought that if he ignored her again; he's going to have a hard time. "I said, I have a few friends here, but I was talking about my friends in my backpack" Wally was completely confused. _You can shove a few friends on your backpack? _He thought mindlessly. You see, Wally wasn't very smart back then. "Say hello to Mr. Happy First Day of School Rainbow Monkey and Ms. Hi Let's Make Friends Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki said loudly and happily while clutching her favorite (and relevant) stuffed toys on her hands. "NU-UH! I AIN'T GONNA PLAY WITH YOUR STOOPID RAINBOW DORKIES!" Wally shouted in disagreement. The teacher, who was introducing herself to a few kids, let out a deadly glare at Wally. "Mr. Beatles! I suggest you to NOT make a scene on the first day of school or else you'll be having a time out during recess!" she said while pointing out a sharp looking pencil at Wally, ready to gauge his eyes out if he makes another noise. Wally didn't say anything, he just whispered, "I ain't gonna play with your stupid Rainbow Dorkies, ever, you cruddy girly sheila" to Kuki even though for a six year-old cruddy girly girl, he found her _kinda cute._ Kuki let out a sigh. _This is going to be interesting. _

* * *

Then he met Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby and they've became best friends ever since. Then he joined the Kids Next Door. Then he spent most of his days doing KND stuff - going on missions, fighting adult tyranny, several trips to Moonbase, etc. Then he fell in love to _her_. Then he tried to confess, but he failed. Then he tried to let go of it and move on, but he failed. Then he tried to convince himself that he wasn't jealous, but he failed. Then time passed. Nigel went off to the Galactic Kids Next Door, Abby and Hoagie got decommissioned earlier because of a few mistakes they made, and there he was, sitting in his cell on a KND space shuttle. Guarded by Numbuh 86 herself because she thought he was going to rebel against the rules or something.

But nothing happened.

Wally just sat there quietly, thinking about his last day of being a Kids Next Door operative.

Thinking about the last chance to tell Kuki how he felt, if he had the guts.

* * *

"Wallabee Beatles, codename: Numbuh Four of Sector V, you are hereby scheduled for direct decommissioning!"

Numbuh 86's loud Irish accented voice echoed through the huge room filled with decommissioning chambers. "Oh, I forgot. Happy birthday, ya stoopid boy" said Numbuh 86 before ordering two decommissioning operatives below her rank to guard Wally, just in case he decided to run away in one of the escape pods provided there.

Wally didn't say anything in reply. His head was hanging low, and his emerald green eyes hidden behind his blonde bangs. He felt like he was going to cry, but he decided to hold back the tears – he didn't want to look weak in front of _her_.His favorite high-pitched voiced, Rainbow Monkey loving, Japanese girl. He remembered the day they met, too. He remembered every single moment spent with her. He remembered every failed attempt to tell her that he _loved_ her, not _liked_.

As he pondered to himself whether he should tell her or forget it, Kuki stood beside him. Not far, but not near either. She stood there with dried tear marks on her cheeks, holding her Rainbow Monkey close. She felt like running away, but she decided to stay there and watch every moment to pass. Her long lasting childhood love isn't going to remember who she is in a few minutes.

At that time she couldn't take it anymore. She walked right towards the three boys heading to the decommissioning chamber, followed by Numbuh 86's ear piercing voice. "Numbuh Three! You are not allowed to make another move near Numbuh Four unless you want to get decommissioned along with him!" she shouted as Wally turned his head to the sight behind his back. Kuki. Standing behind him with tear filled eyes. She froze there as Wally kept getting farther, and farther away, getting near the decommissioning chamber. "Wait!" out of nowhere, Wally shouted and froze on his spot. "I-I need to talk to Numbuh Three" the Australian boy said while hanging his head as low as it could be. "Ugh! You have five minutes. Or else Numbuh Three is decommissioned alongside with you!" Numbuh 86 said as she slapped her own forehead.

Kuki walked slowly, guarded by two other decommissioning operatives. It was Wally who decided to break the silence. "Uhm, so… this is goodbye, eh?" his voice is a little bit breaking, like he was about to cry. Kuki didn't say anything. Waterfall tears started running down her cheeks. She shed her tears slowly and she smiled – the smile was bitter, the bitterest smile she ever made. "No. I promise. This isn't goodbye" she said. Wally let out a sigh. He wasn't ashamed to cry anymore. "How do you know? What if we go on separate ways without even remembering each other? I hate cruddy decommissionings!" Wally cried loudly. His eyes were tear-filled, making his emerald orbs look flawless. "Like, what if you move back to Japan, or an accident happen, or—" he was cut off by Kuki's sobs. "We'll see each other soon. On with the decommissioning, Wally. I'll find you" she said while smiling bitterly. He took one step towards her, ready to confess. "I, um, I lo-" he was about to confess but it was cut off by Numbuh 86's scream. "That's enough! Numbuh Three, you may leave the decommissioning room!". Wally grunted. Maybe it wasn't his fate to confess to Kuki how he felt. He slowly turned his back on Kuki and walked to the decommissioning chamber. Kuki stood there silently. She wasn't crying anymore, yet she has made her decision. There he goes, only a few steps away to the decommissioning chamber. _I've to do this; it's now or never_, Kuki thought to herself. But when she was about to confess, Wally was already in his decommissioning chamber. Cold and secretive.

As Numbuh 86 pressed the button and a few noises from the chamber was made, Kuki went outside the huge room. She walked out of the decommissioning ward and met Numbuh 35.

"How was it?" asked him while eating a meatball sandwich. "I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's go home" Kuki answered Bartie's question while hanging her head low, holding her orange Rainbow Monkey close and wishing Wally could remember her. Wishing she could meet him in another life. And as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. took off, Kuki swore to herself that she _will_ find Wally one day. Even if decommissioning wiped her memories, even if she doesn't remember any particular person named Wallabee Beatles,

Even if she doesn't remember that she loved him with all her heart.

* * *

_A/N: It sucks, I know. Oh well, the review button looks pretty nice though. Thankies! _


End file.
